Apocalyptic Destiny
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Serena x Darien "When you are feeling lonely, look at the spaces between your fingers and remember that's where mine fit..."
1. Prologue and the birth of a Queen

A/N: Yeah well I know. It's another Sailor Moon story. But I love this idea and have always wanted to do one of my own type. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

------------------------------

"When you are feeling lonely, look at the spaces between your fingers and remember that's where mine fit…"

-Unknown

------------------------------

17 years ago, the world was a normal place. People were happy and the future looked bright. Men and women enjoyed life to the fullest and the world was in harmony. Or so everyone thought.

Unknown to all was the war that had been raging for over 1000 years, between the Vampyres and Werewolves, was about to spill into their peaceful world.

Now the once vibrant and happy people live in fear, and the buildings lie in ruins. Crumbling at a mere touch.

The creatures of the night now stalk the day, for the sun no longer holds any sway for either species. The humans were outnumbered. They could do nothing to fight back against the evils that now plagued their lives.

But our story begins before the devastation known as Armageddon. Exactly one week before to be exact. At the birth of a baby girl.

------------------------------

The shrill cry of a baby rang clear and true through the small room as a woman slumped back against a bed. The new father was reassuring his wife that it was over and they had a beautiful baby girl. The blue haired woman smiled tiredly as she rested her head back against the pillows of her bed.

"Congratulations," a young black haired woman said, bringing the clean and wrapped pink bundle over to the new parents. She smiled while placing the little girl into her mother's arms.

"She's so beautiful," the mother said, smiling as tears formed in her eyes.

"Just like you," the new father replied, kissing his wife on her forehead. The blue haired woman laughed lightly as she hugged her new baby to her breast.

The little girl already had a little tuft of silvery blonde hair atop her head, and as she looked up at her parents, her crystal blue eyes shone.

"Thank you Luna," she said to the other woman. Luna simply smiled as her deep brown eyes sparkled.

-------------------------------

Later that night, as the city was just settling down for the night, Irene gently tucked her baby girl into her new bed.

"Sweet dreams my little one," she whispered, kissing the child's forehead. She ruffled the girls hair affectionately before two arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you Irene," the man said. "You and our daughter." Irene smiled.

"And I love you Kenji," she replied quietly. The pair stood in the moonlight, looking down at their daughter before another voice broke the tranquillity.

"How sweet," it drawled. The two parents turned to find a man leaning against the doorway of the nursery. His dark black hair blended perfectly into the darkness surrounding him, almost making it seem like it wasn't even there. His blue eyes sparkled intelligently as he stared at the pair.

Kenji pushed his wife behind him as he sized up the man. There was no doubt the intruder towered over the businessman by at least a good foot, and he appeared to be about twenty years old but there was no way Kenji Tsukino was going to allow this man to harm his family.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded hotly, anger beginning to spot his voice. The dark haired man simply chuckled in response.

"Who I am is not important. I doubt you would believe me if I told you. But I will tell you why I'm here. That child," he said, pointing at the crib. "Is coming with me."

"Like hell. She is staying right here," Kenji protested. Irene made a move to pick her still sleeping daughter up but froze when the dark haired man beat her to it.

He cradled the infant to his chest as he gazed down at her sleeping face.

"Give her back," Irene whimpered, fearing greatly for her daughter's life. "Please don't hurt her." The dark haired man looked at her for a moment before scoffing.

"I would never harm her. She is to be my Queen," he replied.

"What?" Irene asked in disbelief. He looked back down to the infant in his arms as she stirred. Crystal blue eyes opened slowly to stare back up at the man holding her. The pair gazed at each other for a moment before the little girl reached for him with a happy gurgle.

The man smiled softly before placing a finger in her tiny hand.

"Please give her back," Irene whimpered once again. Kenji had taken hold of his wife as she threatened to slump to the floor.

The man looked at the pair before sighing.

"I will make you a deal," he said, pulling his finger free of the little girl's grasp. Hope shone in the parent's eyes until his next words were spoken. "I am a Vampyre. King to be exact. And this girl is my future mate, my Queen and I want her by my side."

Both Irene and Kenji felt their hearts lurch at that. Their daughter was doomed.

"But," the man said, drawing both their gazes. "I do not wish to cause her unhappiness. So she will remain with you, her parents, until she comes of age. On her seventeenth birthday, I will come for her and you will not refuse me. Understand?"

Irene was the first to react by shaking her head.

"No. You cannot have her. She's my daughter. And you'll probably kill her!" she screamed. The mans eyes darkened before pulling the little girl closer to his body.

"Would you rather I take her now?" he growled warningly. Irene was about to speak before Kenji interrupted her.

"No. Please. We agree. On her seventeenth birthday," he agreed, his head hanging low. Irene was about to protest again when she saw the intruder hand her daughter back to her. He ruffled her hair; much like her mother had done just earlier, before looking at them.

"Remember. Her seventeenth birthday. And do not attempt to hide her from me. Or I swear you will not live to see the next day," the man warned before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Irene called, halting his movement. "Her name's Serena." The mans eyes widened slightly before he nodded.

"My name is Darien and I will have someone watching over your family from now on. No harm will come to you or your daughter," he replied. Irene nodded and in an instant, Darien was gone.

Irene and Kenji stared after him for a moment before heading to bed. They decided to have Serena sleep with them tonight. Just in case.

------------------------------

A week later as Serena slept in her crib, Irene and Kenji sat at their dinner table. They were eating lunch and chatting aimlessly when a scream from outside reached their ears.

Rushing to the front window, the pair were horrified to see the hundreds of people running down the street as large wolf like monsters chased them. As they were caught, the Wolves ripped them apart.

Wasting no time, Irene ran into the nursery to find one of the Wolves trying to break in the window above Serena. Grabbing the crying baby from her crib, Irene backed up and screamed as the glass finally gave way.

Kenji came rushing in to find the wolf snarling at his wife and daughter. He grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a chair, and hurled it at the creature. As it was stunned, he grabbed his wife and pushed her through the door.

Before he could leave however, the wolf grabbed him, burying its fangs into his neck.

Irene screamed before Kenji's words reached her ears.

"Get out," he whispered. Irene was going to hesitate before Serena suddenly cried. Snapping into action, Irene turned and ran from the house, crying the whole way. Serena sobbed as well as the blue haired woman ran through the streets. The main batch of the wolves had moved on so it was fairly easy for her to keep going.

It was about 3 blocks from her home when she found Luna.

"Luna," she sobbed, drawing the dark haired woman's attention.

"Irene," she sputtered as the woman pushed her baby into her arms.

"I have to help Kenji," she said before turning and running back towards the house. Luna tried to stop her but it was to no avail. Looking down at the baby in her arms, Luna made a silent promise. She would look after the child until her mother returned for her.

Only…she never did.

------------------------------

A/N: Well there is the prologue for my newest story. I know I shouldn't be starting another story but this one has been bugging me for, believe it or not, about a year. I just finally decided to type it up. I know this is short but I felt this was the better place to leave it off. Remember to read and review.

PrincessSerene15


	2. Just an Ordinary Day

A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Apocalyptic Destiny. And just in case anyone was wondering from the first chapter, the wolf like things that were chasing people and attack Kenji etc were in fact werewolves. I felt I didn't make that clear enough so I decided to add a note in here. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

------------------------------

"When you are feeling lonely, look at the spaces between your fingers and remember, that's where mine fit…"

-Unknown

------------------------------

Footsteps pounded against the concrete as a young woman ran through the now deserted streets of the city. Her bare feet connected with many sharp objects, but she paid them no heed as she headed for her destination. Long hair danced behind her as she turned another corner, ducking into an extremely old building. The fading light of the sun made the silvery, yet dirty strands shine like new.

A man sitting, hidden, up in the tattered roof nodded down to her before pressing a button. A panel in the floor opened up, revealing a set of stairs. Signalling to the guard, Serena ran quickly down the steps.

When she reached the bottom, there was a pair of large steel doors, which opened before her. Inside was a huge dome like structure that reached as far as they eye could see. People were milling about within, trading what little items they had. What could only be described as homes were built into the walls all along the edges.

Searching the crowds, Serena's blue eyes fell upon the person she was looking for.

"Luna," she called over the crowd, drawing the dark haired woman's attention. A dark look over took the brown-eyed woman's face and Serena inwardly flinched.

'Yep. She's not happy,' she thought. Making, or rather forcing her way through the many people, Serena eventually made it to Luna's side. Before she could even say a word, Luna had pounced.

"Serena, where have you been?" she almost yelled at the girl. Serena's head sank as she replied.

"I got lost?" she tried. Looking up, Luna's face was still set into a scowl.

"Try again. You know this city almost as well as me. You know you are to be out no later than an hour before sunset. Why did you disobey me?" Luna said, lowering her voice slightly from the screeching of before.

"I lost track of time," Serena finally admitted. Luna sighed and ran a hand over her face. She looked the petite girl before her over before shaking her head.

"Well at least you're not hurt," she mused. "But don't do that again. You know how dangerous the nights are and the last thing I want is for you to turn up dead. I promised your mother I'd protect you. Don't make me a liar." Serena felt a tear slip down her cheek at the mention of her mother. She nodded before Luna hugged her.

"Late again, huh meatball head?" someone said to the girl. Serena glared at the sandy haired boy to her left.

"Buzz off you little spore," she gritted out, stepping from Luna's embrace. The boy poked his tongue out at the girl before Luna stepped between them.

"Now, now. Calm down you two," she soothed. Serena still sent a glare at the boy before he ran away. "Serena, why must you torment my son so?"

"I'm not tormenting him. Sammy always starts it. Its not my fault he cant finish it," Serena replied with a smirk. Luna shook her head.

"You're sixteen Serena, soon to be seventeen, and you still find fun in fighting with a boy four years younger than you," Luna commented, more to herself.

"Yep," Serena replied simply. Luna laughed lightly at that. She started walking; knowing her silver haired charge would no doubt follow.

"Luna what was my mother like?" This question startled the older woman. She stopped to look at Serena.

"Why do you ask?" Sixteen years and Serena had never asked to know about her parents. She had asked what happened to them, but not what they were like. Luna could remember quite clearly what the little ten-year-old had said when she asked why she didn't want to know about her parents.

"_I don't see why I should. I didn't grow up with them around, and there's no point in making myself sad over something I couldn't have stopped. Or over people I don't know for that matter."_

Serena shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just my birthday is tomorrow and I feel like she should have been here. Like she would have wanted to be here," Serena replied. Luna looked at Serena for a moment in admiration. The girl had lost everything and yet she was so selfless.

"She was just like you. Kind, sweet and always thinking of others," Luna said eventually. Serena blushed. She hated it when Luna said those sorts of things about her.

"Serena? Kind and sweet? What have you been drinking mom?" Sammy said at that precise moment. Serena's eyes darkened at the boy who had just suddenly and magically reappeared.

"Bite me Sammy," she retorted. Luna rolled her eyes.

------------------------------

Later that night, Serena was sitting on her bed as Luna came in to bid her goodnight. The silvery haired girl heard the door open but paid it no heed. Luna silently made her way in and watched as Serena stared out her window. Not that she would see much.

Since their sanctuary was underground, the view from her bedroom was nothing more than the metal roof of the dome. Sometimes Luna wished Serena could spend just one night out under the stars. But it was even too dangerous for that now.

"Serena?" Luna said, pulling the girl from her gazing. Her blue eyes turned on the dark haired woman before she smiled.

"Hi Luna," she said quietly. Taking a seat, Luna smiled back.

"Daydreaming again?" she joked. Serena chuckled lightly before nodding.

"I suppose," she sighed.

"Why?" Luna asked, genuinely curious. Serena always just stared out her window daydreaming. What could she possibly be thinking about?

"There's something out there. Something that I have to find," Serena explained as best she could. She herself really didn't know why she spaced out so much. She just knew that something was missing. Something was lost. And everything lost is meant to be found.

Luna shook her head at that. She'd never understand where this slip of a girl came up with things like that.

"It's time for bed Serena," Luna said finally. The silver haired girl nodded before slipping down under her covers. Luna kissed her forehead, much like she would with Sammy, and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Luna. Thanks for taking care of me all these years," Serena replied, yawning towards the end. Luna smiled before leaving and closing the door behind her. She just knew Serena would be asleep in moments.

------------------------------

Far across the city, in a very different building, a single man stood, looking out the barren window. His coven was hidden safely away at the edge of the city, but he found himself retracing the same steps to this old house every night. The same old house in which he lost her.

It had almost been seventeen years since he first laid eyes on her. Darien knew his mate's birthday was tomorrow, but that didn't help in finding her. All it told him was he failed. Failed to protect her like he had promised so long ago.

He thought back to that man. The one he had assigned to watch her and her family. That bastard Melvin had run off the moment the fighting began just to get at his own fair share of wolves. Darien had dealt with him accordingly once the fighting had died down.

Although Raye had had something to say about it. She had thoroughly scolded him over the careless action but she didn't understand. That man, the one who was supposed to look after her, had abandoned his mate. Leaving her alone in a world where she could be dead in a moment.

That thought made his stomach knot. No she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. He would have felt it. Just as he felt her birth all those years ago. How did everyone think he found her? Luck? Not a chance. But sadly, her aura only appeared when she lived for the first time, and when she died, meaning Darien would have no chance of tracking her down through it until that event.

Shaking his head, Darien tensed suddenly. His head cocked to the side before relaxing once again.

"What do you want Jadeite?" he asked solemnly. Said man stepped from the shadows and in beside his leader.

"I am just checking on you. You know how much Raye worries about you when you come here," the blonde haired man replied. Darien let a small laugh escape at that.

"And the fact she's pregnant doesn't help my reluctance to leave," Jadeite added. The two men then fell into silence until Jadeite sat on the floor. Darien looked down at him for a moment before joining him.

"I'm sorry Darien. I really am," Jadeite said after a moment. "I just wish I could have gotten my hands on that moron Melvin."

"Well don't worry. He wont be recovering anytime soon," Darien replied. Again silence engulfed the pair.

"I just miss her so much," Darien whispered. Jadeite felt bad for his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll find her again. I know you will. The fates wouldn't have led you to her, and then taken her away unless you were meant to be together again," he tried reassuring the dark haired man. Darien raised an eyebrow while looking at his friend.

"And since when did you become so philosophical?" he inquired. Jadeite laughed while clapping Darien on the back.

"Love can do that to a man." Darien nodded before returning his gaze to the window.

------------------------------

The next morning, a groan slipped from Serena as she practically dragged herself out of her bed. That was the thing she hated most. Waking up. Especially when Sammy found it hilarious to tip something on her in order to speed the process along.

Walking downstairs, Serena found Luna cooking in the small kitchen.

"Morning Serena," the woman greeted cheerily, not even turning around. Serena had always wondered how she'd done that.

'Eyes in the back of her head,' she concluded silently. Luna then walked over with a plate of pancakes and set them in front of Serena. Said girl looked up at her surprised. Pancake mix was extremely expensive.

"It's your birthday. I figured you deserve something special," Luna shrugged. Serena felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh come now. Don't cry. You're seventeen. And its your birthday," Luna said, wiping away at her charge's eyes. Serena nodded before smiling. Only she would cry on her birthday.

She quickly ate her food, well inhaled it was more like it, before Luna told her she was free to go anywhere she wanted today. After all, she was now technically an adult. Grinning stupidly, Serena kissed Luna on the cheek before running from the home.

She then made quick work of navigating her way to the entrance of the dome. The doors slid open once again and Serena slipped out. She nodded to the man in the roof before walking out into the sunlight.

She had always found the underground too dark for her liking, despite the fact she had grown up in it. She was a naturally cheery person and being locked away underground was a tad depressing.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, Serena was hell bent on enjoying her seventeenth birthday to the fullest. She darted quickly through the streets, allowing her hair to run wildly behind her.

------------------------------

A/N: I know this one was a little short too but I couldn't figure out how to continue. Plus this was more an establishing chapter. You know, giving you a sense of the characters normal life before it all changes. I hope it answered any questions you had from the previous chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

PrincessSerene15


	3. Running Interference

A/N: Chapter 3 is here to say hi! Sorry for not updating sooner. I decided to rewrite this whole chapter so I hope you like the new and improved version.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

"When you are feeling lonely, look at the spaces between your fingers and remember, that's where mine fit…"

-Unknown

The day passed as one big blur for Serena. Even if it was her birthday, she was just happy to be outside. She let her legs dangle from the side of a building as dusk approached. Her seventeenth birthday was drawing to a close. She let her thoughts wander as she relaxed.

Seventeen years since her parents had died and the world had gone to hell. Closing her eyes, a picture flashed across them. A man, but she couldn't see his features. They were blurry to her eyes.

A crash from below snatched Serena from her examination of this picture and she snapped her eyes open. Looking down, she watched as three Werewolves surrounded a man lying amongst some stone rubble. Serena assumed that was the crash she had heard.

Something welled up inside her as she watched one of the Werewolves strike the man with its claws and, before she could think twice, she had hurled one of the stones on the roof at it. It yelped loudly as all three wolves turned their attention on their newest attacker. Serena wasted no time in picking up more of the heavy concrete and throwing it down at the creatures.

After a few minutes, and some rather nasty hits to their persons, the wolves turned and fled. Serena swiftly found her way down into the alley and approached the fallen man. He had some nasty gashes across his form but he seemed to still be alive.

She crouched over him to inspect his face as he groaned. When his eyes fluttered open, Darien was startled to see someone leaning over him. Still on alert after that Werewolf attack, he bared his fangs at her and was pleased when she jumped back.

Serena pressed herself against the opposite wall of the alley as the man tried sitting up. He managed it but she had no doubt it had hurt, if the look on his face was anything to go by. Whoever he was he seemed determined and then attempted to stand.

When he groaned loudly, Serena rushed to his side but a deadly growl and his fangs once again being bared made her rethink touching him. She decided that if he was going to be like that she'd just leave him there.

The silver haired girl turned and had taken a few steps when she heard his cry of pain. Glancing back, she saw him once again slumped on the ground, clutching his side. She could see the blood between his fingers and slowly approached him.

"Do you want some help?" she asked, drawing his pained gaze.

Darien felt his breath catch as he finally took a good look at the girl who had approached him.

The light from the setting sun was dancing across her hair, making the silvery strands shine a silky gold, and her body was silhouetted against the light filtering in through the entrance of the alley. Her features were indistinguishable thanks to the shadows. All except for her eyes, whose cerulean depths were looking at him with concern.

A wave of pain tore through him and Darien had no choice but to break away from looking at the girl.

Serena had been frozen to the spot when the man turned his eyes on her, but when he groaned again, she was by his side in an instant. She helped him sit up a little, while looking his wounds over.

As if the gods themselves were against her helping this man, the last of the suns rays died away, the night set in, and water began to pour from the sky. Serena cursed softly under her breath. Her clothes, along with the strangers, became soaked in an instant.

Somewhat shielding her eyes, Serena looked for somewhere they could get out of the rain. Out the end of the alley, she could see what looked to be an old restaurant. 'It's better than catching pneumonia,' she thought before she turned back to the stranger.

"Come on buddy," she said, lifting one of his arms and kneeling beside him. "We need to get out of this rain," she added, pushing up with her legs. He was heavier than she thought, and she struggled. He noticed and assisted her as best she could, and she found him bearable. He was still bleeding from his side, but she wouldn't be able to fix that until they were out of the wet.

Darien limped as best he could alongside the human girl, taking as much of his weight as was possible. She was only a small thing, and he feared he'd crush her. Together, the struggled their way across the street and to the broken alcove hanging above the restaurant door.

Once they got inside, Serena was grateful to see there were some old booths lying about. At least she'd be able to fashion something similar to a bed for him while she fixed up his wounds. She led the vampyre to one corner of the restaurant and sat him down. "I'll be right back," she said, moving away from him. It took her a few minutes, but eventually she managed to make something of a bed where he could lay. And being on his back would make it easier for her to patch him up.

When she moved back over to his side, the man was panting a little. Not that she blamed him. He had seemed quite badly injured last time she checked. "I may end up hurting you, but a word of warning. You bite me and I'm going to leave you here." She just wanted that out in the open. Last thing she needed was to get her throat ripped out for trying to help him.

Putting his arm over her shoulder once more, Serena helped the man to the makeshift bed she had created in the corner. She lowered him down until he was flat on his back, which seemed to be the least painful position for him at the moment. When he was settled, she checked his wounds. She was already aware of what he was, so it wasn't too much of a surprise to see the edges of the wounds beginning to knit themselves together. Still, they weren't healing that fast. So, Serena tore a strip of fabric from her shirt and began to wrap the wounds as best she could.

There was no doubt about it. They were claw marks. And they were deep. If she hadn't come along when she had, no doubt this man would have died. Those wolves had certainly seemed intent on doing him in.

Moving from his side, Serena took another strip from her shorts this time and went to the door. She held it in the rain until it was wet and then she returned to the vampyre. Using the now wet rag, she cleaned the blood away from his wounds so the fabric of the dressings didn't get too soaked.

The whole time the young woman tended to him, Darien remained silent, just watching as she worked. She was young, he would estimate around eighteen years old and quite attractive for a human. She had honey colored hair, he could see now, as the light that had prevented it before was gone, and blue eyes. Big, round blue eyes.

A flash of an image danced across his sight.

A small baby with big, blue eyes staring up at him, unafraid despite the predator lurking within him. That baby had been unafraid of him, even though he had been dangerous. Much like this girl before him now.

"What is your name?" he asked suddenly. Could he be so lucky as to have found her by pure chance? Like this? And she had saved his life. The girl paused in her ministrations and looked up at him.

"I don't think I should tell you that," she replied eventually. So she wasn't as unafraid as he had first thought. At least she had some sense of self preservation.

"Very well," he said. Perhaps a carrot would entice her to talk. "My name is Darien," he offered, hoping she would do the same. Once more, she paused in what she was doing. He saw the nervous swallow she gave before she opened her mouth.

"Sere," she said finally, her hands beginning to move again. "My name is Sere."

"That would be short for Serena I assume?" Darien replied, barely able to keep his excitement in check. Well, it wasn't that hard since he was lying down, in pain and bleeding.

"How did you know that?" Serena asked, almost accusing him. She had given only her nickname so he wouldn't know her full one.

"Lucky guess."

And then the smart ass just went ahead and guessed it! Shaking her head, the young woman returned to her work. When she was finished, she stepped back and surveyed it. The rain was still going strong outside and Serena went to one of the boarded up windows to peek out. It was dark, and she knew Luna was going to have a heart attack.

She had to get home or Luna would literally kill her like she threatened every time she was late. And Sammy would hand her the meat cleaver she'd do it with. Turning back to Darien, she spied him watching her.

"What?" she asked uncomfortably. He grinned that stupid secret grin of his and she rolled her eyes. He obviously wasn't as injured as she'd thought since he had the strength to annoy her like this. Shaking her head, she approached the door, but was stopped by his voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked and, if she wasn't mistaken, she had heard a tone of worry in his voice. Why would he be worried about her?

"I have to go home," she replied eventually, leaning against the door. His face didn't give away much, but she could tell he wasn't fond of that idea. "Look, I'll come back to see how you're doing tomorrow, but if I don't get home now, I wont be doing anything tomorrow but laying in bed recovering."

Darien frowned at her words. He did not want her separated from him now that he had found her. But he wasn't in any real shape to stop her, he realized. He would have to bear the separation until tomorrow when she returned. Hopefully, by tomorrow afternoon, his coven will have found him and he could be fixed up properly. Not that he was ungrateful for her help, he would undoubtedly be dead right now if she hadn't intervened, but his healing would be retarded without blood, and he refused to take from her.

"Hello? Earth to Darien..." Serena drawled, snapping him from his thoughtful haze. Refocusing on her, he smiled as charmingly as he could.

"I will await your return then," he said a little too formally. Serena raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she turned to go. "Serena," Darien called out and she sighed, turning once more.

"What?"

"Be careful out there," he said and, while she found it slightly ironic to hear that warning come from a vampyre, she nodded and smiled a little.

"Til then," the blonde young woman said before she slipped out of the building, heading for home and leaving the vampyre leader to his thoughts.

Not one night ago he had discussed with Jadeite his mate and his feelings of loss over her. Now here she was, in the flesh, before him. The fates were fickle, but he was not complaining. He would have waited a hundred lifetimes for her. That she had saved his life was he held even closer to his heart. She was brave, fearless even. She had charged head first into that confrontation, albeit from a distance, to save a person she didn't not even know. Then she had tended to him.

She had a kind heart also.

He prided himself on being a good judge of character, but he would immensely enjoy the pursuit of discovering her every belief, desire, idea and opinion. He would enjoy learning her, in every way possible. With a smile on his face, Darien, mighty leader, laid back and relaxed, a content smile on his face for the first time in years.

Having made it home, and survived the run in with Luna, Serena now sat in her room, on her bed, in the same position she had been the night before. Now though, her mind wasn't off on some far away adventure. It was across town, in a run down building, thinking about a vampyre she really had no business knowing.

Luna watched Serena from the doorway, but didn't enter. She had asked about her day, and the girl had told her a few things. Places she went, things she saw, but Luna couldn't help thinking there was more to it. That little secret smile. The distracted way she talked. Like her mind was a million miles away.

Sure, Serena spaced out sometimes, but this seemed different. She wasn't just blindly not focusing on what was around her. She was focusing on something else. Something completely different.

When finally her charge climbed into bed, Luna entered, they shared their good nights, and she left once more. Her own thoughts were now distracted, trying to puzzle out what might have happened to her adopted daughter in the last day.

A/N: Well, there it is. The paths have finally crossed. I hope you weren't disappointed with their meeting. I have a few ideas, but I preferred to flesh it out like this. Besides, their lives cant all be drama, drama, drama right? Haha. Anyways, remember the three R's.

Remember, Read and Review!

Ta for now!

~ PrincessSerene15~


End file.
